Robot Commando (book)
:For other uses of '''Robot Commando', see'' Robot Commando (disambiguation) Robot Commando is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Steve Jackson (2) (the American game designer, rather than the series co-creator), illustrated by Gary Mayes and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 22nd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032152-7). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The reader takes the role of a dinosaur rancher in the country of Thalos on a distant planet who finds themself in the middle of an attack by Thalos' mortal enemy, the militaristic Karosseans. A strange weapon is unleashed which causes all of Thalos, save the protagonist, a deep sleep and leaves the land free to be invaded. Over the course of the adventure the reader gets the opportunity to control a variety of giant robots in their battles against dinosaurs and Karossean invaders while looking for a way to rouse his countrymen. - pg.24-27 Introduction/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *Medikits replace Provisions and restore 1 stamina point each. - pg.18 *Features combat instructions for fighting between robots. - pg.14-15 Equipment List - pg.11 *Sword *5 Medikits Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by David Martin. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Gary Mayes. There were 30 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 26, 39, 52, 65, 78, 91, 104, 117, 130, 143, 156, 169, 182, 195, 208, 221, 234, 247, 260, 273, 286, 299, 312, 325, 338, 351, 386 and 400. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Robot Commando *Information Robot *Minos Locations *Capitol Building *College of Medicine *College of War *Fuel-Refining Plant *Robot Experimental Centre *Thalian Museum *Thalos *The Capital City *The City of Industry *The City of Knowledge *The City of Pleasure *The City of Storms *The City of the Guardians *The City of the Jungle *The City of Worship *The Dinosaur Preserve *The National Treasure House *The Temple of Fear *The Temple of Glory *The Temple of Nothingness *The Temple of Peace *The Weather Bureau Encounters *Air-Fighter *Ankylosaurus *Battleman *Crusher *Doctors *Giant Lizard *Guards *Iguanodon *Man-Trap Plant *Minos *Myrmidons *Nothosaurus *Officer *Pteranodon *Robot Guard/Information/Mini/Surgeon/Towing/Tyrannosaurus *Soldier *Street Cleaner *Supertank *Traffic Copter *Triceratops *Tripods *Tylosarus *Tyrannosaurus Further Notes *''Robot Commando'' is one of the few entries in this series to feature multiple successful endings, as opposed to multiple methods of reaching the one successful ending. *(400) is not the successful conclusion to the adventure. *The book is one of two (the other being Seas of Blood) where on the original publication with the Adventure Gamebooks banner the words Adventure Gamebooks, Gamebook, and number are in black instead of the regular white. *This was the first Puffin gamebook to feature a tag-line separate from the rest of the blurb. Errors *One of the robots in this story is variously called a "Trooper" and a "Trouper", and on one occasion both in the same reference. Dedication Dedicated to my grandparents, E.B. and Bonnie Lairmore With special thanks to the playtesters: Monica Stephens, C. Mara Lee, Jerry Self, Norman Banduch, Jim Gould, Allen Varney, Creede and Sharleen Lambard - pg.5 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=58 Robot Commando at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050901045503/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb22.htm Robot Commando at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1986 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series